


Of Dragons and Turtles

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Comfort, Dragons, Gen, Hurt, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A group of mutant siblings are now lost within a different world than their own. They need to find a way to return back home, they are aided in this by their recent allies. Which could either prove to be a well developed alliance or it could bring both to their demise.





	Of Dragons and Turtles

****

I was fighting against our enemy, they were not giving up easily. My brothers and sister were fighting beside me, we were trapped in a corner.

“Kirel, we’re trapped,” my sister, Nefria, stated to me.

“Yes, I realize that,” I said looking around for a way to escape.

I noticed a warp portal off in the distance, it was going to be a longshot for us getting out of here, I didn’t know where it could take us to if it was anywhere. But it was our only chance.

“Guys, to the portal,” I said pushing some of our enemies away from us.

We ran to the portal and leapt through, I was the last one through at the last second. I landed on a patch of grass with my siblings around me. Bec stood up and began looking around the area, though I could tell by the smell that we were at the farm house in the past.

“We traveled back in time?” Veral asked kind of excited to know we traveled in the past.

“No, I don’t think so,” Nefria said looking around. “It appears that we are somewhere else entirely, which makes sense coming from them.”

“English, Nefria,” I said looking at her.

“I think we are in an alternate world to our own,” Nefria said. “So we could encounter versions of ourselves.”

“We are not going to worry about that,” I said walking over to a farmhouse. “Let’s rest and recover until we can find a way back home.”

We walked over to the farmhouse, I looked inside to find that there had been no inhabitants for a long time.

“So in this universe, no one came here,” Nefria said. “Guess that’s a good sign.”

“Yeah, but that means I have to go out and get us some food,” I said looking around.

“When will you be back?” Ceris asked.

“I don’t know,” I said walking out the front door. “Stay out of trouble.”

I began walking to where I knew there was going to be city, I didn’t see any cars. Which was strange for my standards, but when I got to the city. I couldn’t fathom what was going on, but our enemy was here to. I ran into the city and I was listening around to see if I could hear anything resembling me or my siblings.

I leapt up onto a building and looked around, if this place was going down I was going to fight with my counter parts to stop it. I saw a trail of our enemy, it was more than likely my counterpart that did that. I followed it to a construction site, I hopped up on the fence and I saw a person dressed in a turtle outfit fighting off some ninja, so not my counterpart. I sighed about to leave when I noticed that it was not a person, it was a god damn overly large turtle. He was about to lose the fight too, he was exhausted and the leader of the ninjas was playing dirty. I leapt off the fence and tackled the person to the ground, I dug my claws into his shoulders and chest.

I felt a sharp pain on my side and I released my grip, I was thrown off of the person and I was thrown into a pile of metal beams. A couple of the beams pinned my leg under me, I felt it snap and crack under the beams.

“What a useless ally you have?” the person hissed out in a deep, dark voice.

I watched as the person went over to the turtle, he was stunned and couldn’t move. I raised my hand and tried to summon a gust of wind or something, but nothing. I watched as the person drew out blades and slashed the turtle, I tried to get out from the beams, but it was much too painful. The person walked over to me and everything went black.

 

It had been way to long since Kirel left, I was getting worried for my older sister.

“If she’s not back soon, I’m going to go out and drag her by the tail back home,” Bec said angrily.

“Oh come on Bec, she’ll be back soon,” Ceris said hopefully.

I saw a van driving up the dirt pathway, I went out onto the deck to see what my sister brought home. I was greeted by the sight of two humans and three overly large turtles coming out of the van. A low growl left my throat and I found myself snarling at them.

“Donnie it’s another one of those things,” a turtle with an orange mask on said pointing at me.

“Well maybe we can get some answers from this one,” another one said, it was in a red mask.

I extended my claws and went to place a paw down on the soil, but the red turtle was quick and had a weird knife at my neck.

“Who are you?” the turtle asked. “What are you?”

I let out a hiss, hoping to signal Bec from the house. Thankfully it did and the turtle and Bec were rolling on the ground. Bec ended up on top and raised his claws.

“Whoa, stop, we don’t mean harm or come off as a threat,” a turtle with a purple mask on said waving his hands in a non-threatening manner.

“You better explain quickly,” I said with a growl to my voice.

“Look our city, our home, was taken over by the Kraang,” the turtle said. “We had nowhere else to go and I think another one of your pack helped out our brother.”

“Kirel,” I said losing all the threatening tone in my voice.

“That’s a cool nickname,” the orange said.

“That’s her name,” I growled again. “Where is she?”

“She’s back here with our brother,” the purple said gesturing to the back of the van.

They opened the back of the van and I saw Kirel with bandages on her side and around her leg.

“What happened to her?” I asked concerned how back it was.

“I looked her over, a broken leg and some deep cuts on her side,” the purple said. “I patched up her side as best as I could and her leg, I bound it tightly to keep the bone set so it could heal.”

I carefully moved my sister, she groaned out in pain. Bec came over and helped me with her, we moved her inside the farmhouse. Ceris saw her.

“What’s going on?” Ceris asked. “What happened?”

“We have some guests,” I said plainly.

Bec and I placed Kirel into a bed and I placed her leg up on a pillow. It was the best I could do until she woke up. I walked out of the room to see the group of turtles along with the one human go into the bathroom. I heard the tub fill up and I look into there, I saw them place their brother into the tub of water. I saw some belts and wrappings on the floor including a blue mask, I signed and went downstairs.

I found the other human laying on the couch, I went outside and placed my hand on the ground. I watched as a grove of trees popped up in front of me, it wasn’t much, but it would do for minor sustenance.

“How were you able to do that?” someone asked.


End file.
